A Gift to Give and to Receive
by Flight-of-Hawks
Summary: I wrote this short story awhile back for a Winter contest on dA. Just a small romance between my OC, Evangeline and Ben Finn during Midwinters Eve (the holiday they celebrate in Albion).


It was a cold winters evening in the city of Bowerstone, almost everyone were bundled up in their winter wear to keep the icy grasp at bay. People were out shopping for their loved ones, in the last minute before all the stores closed for tomorrow and will reopen the day after Midwinter, one of those shoppers was Ben Finn.

However, the dashing former soldier was in a hurry to get to the jewelry shop to pick up the engagement ring he had custom made for Evangeline Silverpoint, before the store were to close until the day after Midwinter. How he loved her so, ever since she first joined the Albion army and fought along side him in the fight against the Crawler and its corrupting shadows. It had been a year since then and things were back to normal, and their love was made even stronger from the whole experience. He had long admired Evangeline's determination and goal to enlist in the army, however, the army usually never allowed woman to fight, but Sir Walter Beck, before he died, put his own word in for her and that she is the daughter of Alexander Silverpoint and Hammer, the Hero of Strength. Evangeline was also a Hero like her cousin, Hugo, who is the current king of Albion.

When he got there, it was too late, the jewelry store had closed, this devastated Ben Finn as he cupped his hands to cover his face in disappointment. His breath was visible in the cold air as he tries to catch his breath.

"Ah, sod..." He says, "And I didn't even get her anything else... I've managed to get his Highness something, and his brother..." As he was about to walk away in defeat, the clerk from the jewelry store notices Ben, as she recognizes him from before, and calls out to him.

"Ben!" The young woman cried out, she runs to him as he looked at her, "I'm so sorry you weren't able to make it on time... *smiles* I tell you what, I'll open the store for you to pick up the engagement ring for your future wife. Come on!" The woman said excitedly.

Ben smiled and thanks her, "Ah thank you, young lady, I tried to get here on time but I was in court today and that took a while." He chuckled.

The young lady smiled some, "I see. You're The Ben Finn who fought against the Crawler along side the King and his cousin." She points out, "You helped saved everyone that day, and I'll always be forever grateful. And no one should be gift-less tomorrow, you know." She unlocks the door and lights up the shop to retrieve the ring from within the small workshop where here father hand-crafts the rings and other pieces of fine jewelry.

Ben Finn bows to her for her kindness, "Thank you again, and here. *hands her a sufficient bag of coin* Keep the rest of it, and Merry Midwinter to you, dear!" He said joyously with a skip in his step.

After an hour of walking, he made it back to the castle where the king was throwing a Midwinter Eve party. The castle was decorated from head to toe with holly and wreaths and ornaments galore, and within the halls were even more beautiful. Hugo made sure everything looked festive, even the bathrooms and toilets were decorated and smelled of gingerbread.

Jasper greeted Ben Finn when he entered the halls and took his snow-drenched coat to be hanged, "Ah, Ben Finn, so glad you could make it back home in time for the party. Evangeline had been wondering where you were."

Ben chuckled, "Well she won't have to wait any longer, now. And I got her gift!" He grins wide.

The old butler smiled his old smile, "Splendid! I'm sure she'll love whatever you got her."

Without the coat, Ben was already dressed in his formal uniform for the party, hours before. Showing his medals of honor for his dedication and was even knighted by King Hugo himself along side Evangeline. He enters the ballroom to find it full of people and merriment as the men and women danced to the soothe tune of the instruments playing in the background. Suddenly, he sees Evangeline in her cerulean ballgown wearing light makeup and long white gloves and shoes. Evangeline may have been a soldier, but she doesn't shy away from wearing a dress and dancing. Ben motions himself to her as she just notices him and beamed.

"Ben!" Evangeline exclaims as she hugs and kisses him as he does the same, "I was wondering where you were."

Ben laughs a little, holding her waist and saying, "I had just recently picked up your gift. It's in my pocket."

Hearing this excites Evangeline's curiosity and smirks, "Oh? Well... There's someone I want you to meet."

"And who might that be, love?"

Evangeline walks past the people to take him to meet a very special person, "I want you to meet my mother." Evangeline hadn't seen much of her mother ever since her father, Alexander, and her aunt, Aura, died when she was 14-years of age and when Hugo was 12. Hammer had journeyed to the Northern Wastes to train with the warrior monks, as she felt there was no place for her anymore and left Evangeline Sir Walter's care, Evangeline had resented her for leaving. Not long after the Crawler attack, Evangeline and her mother were able to reconcile after what had happened.

Ben stammered, "You're mother?" He was nervous about meeting her mother, he doesn't know if she will approve of her heroic daughter marrying a charming man such as himself.

The couple see the three Heroes; her uncle, Reaver: The Hero of Skill, talking to his sons Logan and Hugo, as well as Garth: The Hero of Will, and finally the Hero of Strength, Hammer.

"Mother!" Evangeline exclaims with glee.

Hammer looks to her daughter, and calls her by her name, "Evangeline!" The mother and daughter hug.

Evangeline also gets Garth's attention, "Hello, Garth. It's nice to meet you again after so long."

Garth grinned, "Greetings, young Hero. Might I say its quite festive here tonight."

Hugo grins and interjects, "Only the best, right father?!" Reaver chuckled in agreement.

"Yes, my son. Though you can invite a few people into your quarters to play 'find the candy cane in the undergarments'." Reaver grinned naughtily, being himself. But none of that was going to happen tonight. Well, in Hugo's case, not until the party is over.

Hammer sighed in annoyance and remembers why she doesn't like him, "Reaver..."

Evangeline roll her eyes and shrugged off her uncle's inappropriate suggestions, focusing back on Ben, "Mother, Garth, this is my boyfriend, Ben Finn. Him and I were in the army together and fought the Crawler."

Ben stood straight and tall. He could definitely tell that Evangeline got her strength from her mother, though it's not that much, still, that kind of scared him a little. Even though Hammer had aged, she was still a heavy hitter - maybe even stronger than she was in her youth.

"This must be the young man you've told me about, Evangeline. He doesn't look bad, but I know looks can be most deceiving. And that he's capable in a fight." Hammer warmly smiled, "I can tell, Ben, that you've been a good man for my daughter, despite your previous history with woman, my daughter mentioned."

The former soldier blushed, "Evangeline..."

"Sorry Ben, I told mother everything about you. Well not everything *giggles*. Now lets enjoy the party." Evangeline was about to guide Ben to the dance floor when suddenly he doesn't budge, for he has something to ask her mother.

Ben clears his throat, and boldly asks Hammer, "Ms. Hammer, may I ask for your blessing?"

This got Evangeline and everyone else's attention as Hammer responds with a smile, knowing what Ben is planning, "Yes. I believe my daughter deserves much happiness in her life. And in yours as well"

The soldier beamed with hearing the approval. He turns to Evangeline and gets down on one knee to present to her her Midwinter gift, "Evangeline Silverpoint, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, for I promise to never leave you 'til death do us part?"

Evangeline's lips quivered and tears of happiness began to stream down her face as she utters, "Yes! Yes I will!" Ben slides the ring on her finger with ease and their lips met and embraced full of love.

Flashes of memories filled Hammer's head of Alexander proposing to her all those years ago, her eyes had tears of joy. Garth and everyone else beamed from witnessing the festive-themed proposal between two lovers.

Evangeline and Ben Finn couldn't have been any happier than they are now, as both gave each other the greatest Midwinter gift they ever received from each other.


End file.
